


Creamy Strawberries

by obonelayer



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal, Blowjobs, Demons, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Hand Jobs, Hell, If you don't like dudes going at it don't read this, M/M, Multi, Orgasm, Orgy, Sex, Smut, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obonelayer/pseuds/obonelayer
Summary: A new pornstar shows up in Hell looking to make a name for himself. Can he suck his way to the top, or will he drown in his own lust?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Husk (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Male Character(s), Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Creamy Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't nearly enough fics revolving around original male OCs fucking the dudes of the Hazbin world, so I'm gonna change that. Hope you enjoy!

"So, kid... why do you wanna work for me?"  


Valentino puffed out another cloud of smoke from his mouth, filling the air with the poisonous gas, flying over the head of the red-skinned demon-boy sitting in front of him in his office at Porn Studios.   


Compared to the other denizens of Pentagram City, he looked pretty plain, with a simple black-hoodie and tight-leather shorts on, sporting a black bowlcut and demon horns on top of his scalp, and even some glasses to go along with it all. He was wearing some black-and-white kneesocks up to his thighs, which if Valentino had to admit, were nice to look at. He was cute, but he didn't exactly stand out from the rest of the crowd in comparison to the moth pimp's other employees.  


The way this meeting happened was way too normal for him as well. He just walked into the receptionist area and asked to meet one of the most powerful Overlords in all of Hell. Either the kid was stupid, had the biggest balls of any demon in the world, or he hadn't been here for long. Maybe it was all three. He was lucky Valentino had an eye about these sorts of people, especially new arrivals.  


Some of the smoke hit the face of the man in front of him, but it didn't seem to faze him much as he let it absorb itself into his nostrils.   


"Well, Mr. Valentino..."  


Even his voice was kind of bland. It wasn't too high-pitched or too deep; he sounded like some college kid just discovering the world for the first time, only to have that chance snuffed out like everyone else living in Hell.   


"I heard that you like to deal in porn and stuff. I'm not gonna lie to you, that's kinda my thing."   


Valentino raised an eyebrow at this response. "Yes, I deal with 'porn and stuff', but what do you actually want to do for me?"  


The boy scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "I wanna work for you as a porn star."  


The flamboyant insectoid scoffed at a such a plain response. He took another hit of his cigar before putting it out on top of his desk.  


"Working as a porn star ain't exactly all it's cracked up to be... what was your name again?"  


"Berry."  


Right, that's why he forgot it. Because that was plain too. At least it matched the tone of his skin.  


"Berry, this life is pretty extravagant, but it's also exhausting, mentally and physically. The boys and girls who work for me already have enough to deal with as it is, and I'm starting to get spread thin with how much I'm payin' them. What makes you think you're cut from the same cloth as they are?"  


Berry thought for a moment about what he could say to the pimp to convince him that he should get the job. Then it hit him.  


"Mr. Valentino, not to be rude, but... do you wanna know how I actually died?"  


Val shrugged. "Let me guess, you OD'd? I have enough junkies in this fucking place."  


"No, no, it's not that. It's actually from something kinda funny, if you have a twisted sense of humor, at least."  


"I do", Val replied, starting to get a bit curious as to what the demon in front of him was getting at.  


Berry looked down at his lap. "When I died, I was about 19, going on 20. I didn't exactly know much, but what I did know was pretty much all about sex. Mostly pleasing other people, but some instances had me trying to please myself."  


Valentino slumped back in his chair, continuing to listen to the young-adult's tale.  


"I had a boyfriend. Well, not a boyfriend, kinda more like multiple boyfriends. And one night, we all started getting a bit frisker than usual. It started off normal enough; blowjobs, handjobs, anal, that sort of thing. I was the guy everyone ran a train on, so when a couple of my boyfriends were... satisfied with me, they got the idea to have a bit of a competition; how long I could suck a dick before needing air."  


Valentino's eyes widened at that statement. Did this kid seriously die from too much cock?  


"So I got to sucking on one of my friend's dicks, and they timed me. Five minutes turned to ten, ten turned to fifteen and fifteen turned to thirty. Eventually, my lips were attached to the guy's meatlog for about two hours. But I didn't let up. I thought I was gonna break a world record or something."  


"After about four hours, my face started to turn purple, and my friends were getting worried. They tried to pull me off the guy who I was choking on, but I guess he was enjoying me too much and pulled my head onto his cock even more. He was a bigger guy too, so you kinda have to imagine how surreal it was seeing a musclebound beefcake knocking out three other dudes while a twink was giving him a blowie."  


The moth pimp started smiling. He was starting to like this kid.  


Berry paused for a moment to catch his breath. Recalling this story felt like a lifetime of emotions was hitting him in the heart, even though it only happened about two weeks ago.  


"Six hours. That's how long I was stuck to that guy for. And after the third dozen blast of jizz hit the back of my throat, it was too late. I was gone."  


Val started chuckling. "Holy shit."  


"Yeah, holy shit is right. Apparently, the autopsy revealed there was so much cum in my stomach that they had to pump my stomach before properly trying to assess how I died."  


Berry took a deep breath. "But the reason I'm telling you this, Mr. Valentino, is pretty simple. I wanna work for you and get into the business for one reason and one reason only."  


Berry stood up and started hunching his arms down on Val's desk, all the while the moth was arching his head back a bit at the sudden change in tone. This newbie was looking down at him.  


"I. Love. Cock."  


The way he said it would probably incite laughter if he was in the presence of any other creature, human or demon. But Val wasn't like any other creature.   


"That's what I'm addicted to. Not drugs, not alcohol, not smoking, not food, certainly not women, or anything else. I don't need anything else. My addiction, is boys. Men. Pretty much anything with a penis. And I'm not in it for the money either. I know if I work for you then I can get my fix, and make money for you in the process."  


Berry's face got inches closer to Valentino's until he could smell the young demon's breath. It smelled good, like a combination of strawberries and mint.  


"I like how I died. I died doing what I loved and I want to keep doing it. I wanna use my addiction to make other men happy. Other men, like you."  


Valentino felt himself getting a stiffy from the situation he was in, and it was getting more and more erect as this slutty demonic fuckboy stared at him even longer.   


Berry smiled. He had the Overlord right where he wanted him.  


"So... you wanna take me for a test drive?"

* * *

Val pushed Berry against the wall, violently ripping the young devil's hoodie and shorts off, kissing and biting his neck, turning it into an even deeper shade of red. All the while, Berry was moaning softly right in Valentino's ear, making the Overlord hornier and hornier.   


Val started sucking lips with Berry, their tongues aggressively wrestling with one another as they both fought for control of one another's mouth. Berry wouldn't tell his 'hopefully' new boss this, but he was actually letting the moth win. He was a sucker for having a stronger, more powerful man dominate him in every way. He's sucked enough teeth to know how to handle this situation.  


Berry's pants were off, and somehow in all that lust-fueled mouth-fighting, Val got all of his clothes off too, except for his glasses and hat. The pimp grabbed Berry by the hair and pulled his hair down towards his fully erect darkish-purple cock.   


Berry just stared at it for a moment. He's sucked a lot of guys off in his almost 2 decades of living, and from that short time he liked to appreciate the fine-craftsman ship that the male body exhibited, especially in regards to the crotch. He was starting to drool, though.  


Valentino looked down at his new pet. "Now, let's see how long you can go with me."  


Berry didn't even look away from the cock right in front of his face. He just opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out and got to polishing.  


His tongue spread itself across the entire length of Valentino's rod, covering drool and saliva over every vein coursing through the delicious-looking rocket of manmeat. His tongue started swirling itself all around the cockhead before Berry started fondling his balls, massaging them softly as it elicited the first audible groan from the powerful Overlord. He licked up and down his shaft, making sure every inch was nicely lubed up before getting to the good part.   


"F-fuckin' Hell, kid. Y-you're good at this", Valentino managed to squeak out before moaning once again.  


Berry stopped for a moment to respond to the moth's compliment. "Told ya."  


With Val nicely warmed up, Berry pushed the length of the shaft into his mouth, all the way until the head hit the back of his throat. Good thing he had a nice quarter of a day to practice handling his gag-reflex before getting sent to Hell, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to do this.  


Val grabbed his scalp again and pushed his crotch all the way into the demon's face, his balls slamming against the chin of the young-man. Berry had his eyes closed, getting himself lost in the taste of the meat inside of his mouth, like a chef blocking out all of his other senses to taste his fresh, perfect cuisine.   


Val pulled the head of his fuck-toy back off of his dick, hearing a slight whimper from the horned-manwhore who clearly wanted more, right before hitting his face with a full force of his prick once again. In and out, in and out, Berry's tongue slobbering all over the length of Valentino's package while Valentino himself pushed and pulled the head of Berry back on and off of his shaft.   


Valentino was staring up at the ceiling, starry eyed and with his tongue hanging out slightly. He hadn't had a suck this good in a while; the assholes he usually ends up sleeping with always go limp on him, literally and figuratively. Maybe he just needed a nice change of pace in the form of a really good cocksucker.  


Berry's eyes were still closed, slurping up the inches of Valentino and getting lost in the flavor of the dick in front of him. He felt a slight tingle in the moth's balls when they hit his chin again; he was getting close.  


With a few more hard pushes into his crotch, Valentino held Berry's head in place as he unloaded wave after wave of sticky, gooey manjuice into his mouth and down his throat. Berry thought his eyes were gonna roll into the back of his head with how much Valentino nutted into him. A man as powerful and busy as Valentino has gotta be tense. He'll fix that.   


With one last shot of semen hitting his gullet, Valentino arched his head back and groaned the loudest he had all day. He looked down at the demon acting as a sponge for his dick, catching his breath with hungry eyes for the kid.  


"Hehehe, I'm shocked you were able to handle so much of me. Most guys end up spitting out at least a bit."  


Berry detached himself from Val's length, also breathing heavily and trying to compose himself.   


"Dropping even a bit of another man's seed is disrespectful. I don't wanna be disrespectful."   


Fucking hell, this kid was crazy. It turned Valentino on like nothing has before.

* * *

"F-fuck, you're tight! Ghhaaah!"  


Valentino was fucking Berry from the front, their faces as close to one another as they were when Berry first told the pimp about what he wanted. Valentino's cock was shooting itself inside of Berry like a piston, methodically pushing and pulling, making sure to occupy every single inch of the slutty sinner's asshole.   


The two were moaning in unison with one another, pushing each other to the edge of climax more and more, the heat of their breaths hitting one another in the face, the slapping of Valentino's crotch against Berry's ass, his cock bouncing up and down, grinding itself on the bottom of Val's chest, precum leaking from the tip.  


Valentino attacked Berry's face one last time, the moans from the two of them filling each others mouths, completely lost to the rest of the Hellscape as Valentino's glasses actually started falling off his face. He didn't give a fuck, though. The only thing he did give a fuck for was the little moneymaker he was fucking and the nice, warm home he was giving his cock.  


The moans from the two demons got louder and louder, until eventually, Valentino busted himself wide open into Berry's lower-half. Their lips were still locked with one another, moans and cries succeeding as the river of cum flowing from Valentino's dick made it's way into Berry's behind.  


The two separated their mouths from one another, sweat dripping off the both of them, sighing and breathing like they just ran a two-hundred mile marathon. Finally, after a minute of just staring into each other's eyes, Berry broke the silence.  


"So... do I get the job?"  


Valentino laughed before kissing Berry on the forehead.  


"Nah. You get a promotion."  
  
  
  



End file.
